We are pursuing the purification of liver glycogen synthetase b phosphatase with the use of homogeneous synthetase b as substrate. Our goal is to elucidate the nature of the control mechanisms of this system. We are investigating the mechanisms and rate controlling reactions in protein turnover, including the role of lysosomes and the nature of other regulatory factors.